Title coming Soon
by mojo25
Summary: My first advance shipping fanfic, based in Hoenn with a new battle challenge and villains which changes feelings between Ash and May. Advanceshipping, AaMayL, AshxMay. Enjoy! Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1 Hotdogs

* * *

**This is my first pokemon fanfic and I currently don't have a title for it so I'll probably think of one later on.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Pokémon or any of its related material.**

* * *

**  
Ages: Ash 15**

May 14

Max 9

Brock 18

CHAPTER 1 ==Hot Dogs==

On a road somewhere in Hoenn…

"Brock," Max complained, "How far is it to the next Town?" he continued to grumble at his older friend.

"It shouldn't be long now," Brock replied looking at his new Pokénav, "I still haven't worked out how to work this thing yet, how do you access the map?"

"Come on how difficult can it be?" said Ash, "I'm hungry." His belly growled and confirmed his point.

"You really are hungry all the time aren't you?" May began to giggle, "I can't blame you though, I'm starving,"

Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder nodded to show that it agreed with them.

May got dreary eyed as she wondered along the road,

"MMMmmmm…just thinking about eating a big bowl of ramen now just makes be drool."

"Ahah," Brock smiled as he finally got the Pokénav to display the map of Hoenn, "We should arrive at the next town in 30 minutes if we walk fast,"

"Great, let's go!" Ash enthusiastically broke into a fast jog, Pikachu falling off his shoulder, surprised at the change in Ash's pace, but he quickly caught up again, "Come on guys if we carry on running like this we should be eating in no time!"

"Ash..." Max and Brock said together, "Do we have to?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

20 minutes later

Ash, May, Brock and Max all finally arrived at their destination, Mauville City, all panting heavily,

"Why did we listen to you Ash?" said Max, "I was running so fast I almost tripped over my own shoe laces about twenty times!"

"Max, stop moaning," May scolded her younger brother, "I'm sure that really you want to eat just as much as me and Ash."

"No-one could want to eat as much as you two," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that Max?" May teased,

"Nothing, Nothing!" was his nervous reply, "I just said that everyone should want to eat as much as you two - it's healthy!" He smiled nervously, "And after all, we don't want to get hungry for the big day tomorrow, do we?"

"My point exactly Max," Ash said, "Now let's stop mucking about and get some food!"

The group looked around at their surroundings; they were in a large square with a large fountain in the middle, water pouring out of the many openings. There was a big tower in the distance with a clock on it with the hands showing that it was 5 O'clock. Around the fountain were lots of benches, all of them taken up by a mixture of old and young people who looked tired out from walking round the large city. Along the edges of the square there were a few shops selling a variety of goods, there was a clothes shop, which May looked extremely happy about, a pokémart with its usual display of goods and various other shops which didn't look too interesting. However there was a little stall in front of a shop which caught the group's eye, a hotdog stall.

"We're saved!" cried Ash,

"Food at last!" May joined in, "All that running made me extra hungry and now I want to eat more than ever!"

"Calm down you two," Brock sighed as he watched his two friends energetically run towards the stall even though they must have been tired from all the running.

"I'll have two hotdogs please," Ash asked as he approached the stall, barely managing to conceal his desire to eat. Meanwhile Pikachu was eying the bottle of ketchup hungrily.

"Me too," Added May as she joined Ash and Pikachu in front of the hotdog grill.

"Okay, four hotdogs coming right up, is that all?" The hotdog dealer asked eager to make more money, although throughout the day he was by no means short of customers.

"No!" Max called out, "Don't forget about me and Brock!"He added.

"See I told you that you were just as hungry as us," May laughed at her younger brother as a dreamy look appeared on his face as he caught the scent of the hotdog.

"Okay, six hotdogs coming right up!"

The hotdog seller expertly took six hotdogs off the grill and put them in rolls, somehow managing to do all of them at the same time.

"Here you go," said the hotdog man handing the hotdogs over, "That's 6.50,"

Brock handed over the money and took a bite out of his scorching hot hotdog, he looked over at Ash who had already finished one of his but was looking like he was in pain.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked,

"I-I think…I burnrt my tongue!" he exclaimed,

"That's what you get for eating it too quickly," Max said chuckling to himself.****

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please rate this story it would help a lot**


	2. Chapter 2 Team Flygon

**Chapter 2 ==Team Flygon==**

After the group had eaten their hotdogs (And ketchup) they decided to walk around the city about before staying somewhere for the night, to see if they could find anything interesting.

They started by walking away from the crowded square where they had eaten and tried to find somewhere a little quieter.

**10 minutes later**

"Where are we going?" Ash complained, "We're just walking round in circles and plus, we're lost,"

They group hadn't managed to find anywhere remotely quiet yet and they had just managed to get lost in the numerous streets of Mauville City. Everyone, including Ash, was getting restless.

"Hey wait Brock," Max called out to Brock who was leading the group, "There's a signpost up ahead; it may tell us where we are."

"Hhmmm…" Murmured Brock to himself, "This way leads back to the centre and this way…" He trailed off as he noticed something peculiar in the distance.

"Hey! What is that?" May had noticed it as well and she was pointing up at the sky.

"It looks like a big cloud but it's moving fast. I know, Swellow, help us out here!"

Ash threw a pokeball which had been attached to his belt around his waist. A large blue bird pokemon appeared, looking happy to be out of its pokeball. It held its body proudly, it's mainly red face shining in the sun and it's well preened white belly looking glossy.

"Hey Swellow," Ash called, "Can you go and investigate that cloud-like-thing in the sky other there?"

"Swell, Swellow" Was the reply, shortly followed by Swellow taking off.

It flew magnificently in the air, weaving and turning, rapidly approaching the cloud which was starting to form into a group of pokemon with riders on their backs.

"Hey!" Ash said, "That looks like a group of pokemon!"

"That's strange," May replied, "Look Out! They're heading straight for us!"

"Pika, Pi!" Pikachu cried as he too noticed the pokemon.

"Hey Brock, do you have any clue what they are?" Max asked looking slightly scared.

"The pokemon look green, that's all I can see."

"Swellow!" Ash called out as his bird pokemon was hit by some sort of light beam and fell to the ground but quickly flew up again.

"Swell! Swellow!" It cried as it fully saw what was approaching and tried to fly away as quickly as it could.

"Ash, Swellow looks like it's in trouble!" May called.

"Swellow! Return!" Ash shouted out as a red light shot out of his pokeball and engulfed Swellow just in time as the group of pokemon fired beams at the spot where Swellow had been moments before.

Now it was becoming clear that the pokemon were a group of flygons all with riders clothed in black with helmets on their heads which had light green visors. There was a green "F" on the front and back of their shirts which looked luminous in the bright light of the sun.

Now they came closer to the gang and one of the men on his flygon, who appeared to be the leader, went to the front of the group and pushed his visor down so that the group could only see his eyes, which were dark black and menacing.

"_Ash Ketchum?" _He said in a deep voice which crackled a little as he spoke.

"Yes" Came the reply, "Who are you?" He asked,

"And what do you want?" Demanded May.

"_We are Team Flygon, and we want information,"_

"Information about what?" Ash asked

"_I heard that there is going to be a large Pokemon competition tomorrow in Mauville City which has attracted lots of top quality trainers, including yourself."_

Ash was worried about the amount of information they knew.

"_We are going to sabotage this event and steal all of the pokemon there."_

"W-what?" May stammered looking horrified, "That's awful and what do you need us for?"

"_We need to get into the tournament without attracting attention and there is high security in place."_

"Well that's true," Max thought to himself, "Ash was sent special ID cards for him and three guests in the post four days ago."

"Why should we help you?" Ash said to the sinister man.

"Yeah," May backed him up, "You're trying to steal lots of pokemon. We should report you to the police!"

"_You haven't got a choice." _The man on flygons back smiled to himself, "Flygon! Sandstorm!"

Sand was whipped up in the air and circled around the flygon, whose eyes which were covered by thick red lenses which blocked out the sand. All of the other flygon were doing the same thing and the sand storm spread and surrounded Ash, May, Brock, Max and Pikachu.

"Ahhh! I can't see!" Ash shouted as he struggled to reach for one of his pokeballs.

"_Now!" _The apparent leader of Team Flygon called, his visor back covering his eyes to protect them from the sand storm.

"_Take them!"_

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Run Away!

**Chapter 3 == Run Away! ==**

Ash looked at his surroundings; there were buildings on either side of the road which he was standing on and May was beside him. He had to keep moving he told himself, get away from those criminals who called themselves Team Flygon. He looked at May who had a worried look on her face and he thought back about what had happened.

As soon as the members of Team Flygon had started their attack, he was already running, trying to help his friends as well. However the members of Team Flygon were well trained and had efficiently brought down Brock and Max by ordering their pokemon to use dragon pulse on the humans.

Ash remembered the scared look in May's eyes as she watched her brother being attacked and not being able to do anything about it. But May knew that it was her top priority to escape and then get help for her friends. Ash and Pikachu, however, did all they could to save Max and Brock, Pikachu sending thunderbolt after thunderbolt towards the Flygon who weren't being affected by the electric attack because of them being part ground type. Also Pikachu couldn't get close enough to perform a physical attack because of the raging sandstorm. Ash remembered how hard his best friend had tried to help but its effort was futile and eventually Pikachu got hit by a flamethrower which had been fired by a flygon.

"Ash!" May shouted, "We need to get going, you look like you're in a dream, we need to escape they must still be on our tails."

Sure enough as Ash looked behind him he saw a dust cloud appear from an alleyway and he knew that they had to keep running.

"Quick May! Keep running" He told the young girl, taking her hand and leading her as she looked immobilised with fear.

As they continued to run in any direction away from the dust cloud Ash continued to reflect on what had happened after Pikachu had been hit.

His vision had been obscured by all the sand but all he could see was a mixture of flames and dragon pulse beams as he scurried backwards away from the commotion trying to formulate a way in which he could save Pikachu. Ash had then tripped and his pokeballs had fallen off when he hit the ground. But he was moving so quickly at the time that he didn't notice. May had pulled him to his feat and they both ran together, both knew that there was nothing they could do against such force.

Ash stumbled and returned to the very alarming present as he ran round a street corner, tripping on the curb. In front of him he noticed a pokemon centre which had neon lights on the roof reading _"Pokemon Centre"_

"Quick inside the pokemon centre," He told May as they approached it.

They entered the pokemon centre through the automatic doors and went up to the counter were Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Centre, you're out late, how can I help you?" Time had passed rapidly since the attack and was now approaching 11 O'clock.

"Err…Hi!" Ash said, "Can you help us?"

After five minutes Ash and May had both explained what happened and were anxious to know if anyone could help their friends and pokemon.

"I will call the police immediately," Nurse Joy assured them "And in the meantime would you and your girlfriend like to stay the night here?" She asked Ash.

"Oh! Err she's not my girlfriend!" Ash replied rapidly blushing and slightly bemused.

"Yeah, we're definitively not boyfriend and girlfriend." May told Nurse Joy hurriedly. Nurse Joy noticed their reactions and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought because you were holding hands you must be."

Ash and May quickly released each other's hands which they had been holding subconsciously since they were escaping from Team Flygon.

"…Anyway, yes we would like a room please." May asked looking slightly shy.

"Okay," said Nurse Joy handing them some keys with "11" engraved on them. "Its room 11, just down there and on the left," Nurse Joy told them whilst pointing at a lit corridor.

"Thanks," Ash and May said together and walked off together to their room.

"Sorry about that," Ash told May as they entered the room.

"Ash it's not your fault," May told him, "After I was holding your hand as well."

"Well okay then," Ash told her as he sat down on the nearest bed to him.

May walked over to the other bed and copied Ash by sitting down. They were both tired so they both lay settled into their beds wearing their day clothes seeing as they didn't have anything else to wear. Ash just took off his cap and jacket and pulled the covers up over him. May undid her bandana and put it on the small table beside her and then snuggled into her bed.

"Night Ash," She said and switched of the lights.

"Goodnight May, sleep well" Ash replied quietly.

******************

**At the Team Flygon Headquarters where Brock wasn't sleeping too well**

"Oww," Brock groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, which was throbbing with pain along with the rest of his body. He looked around at his surroundings and soon stopped after he released that it was pitch black and it wasn't just his head blurring his vision. He tried to move around to see if he could feel anything or even find a light switch. However his attempts were thwarted by his right leg which had a big bruise down one side of it. Brock however couldn't see the bruise and as he felt his leg he thought it might be something much worse and began to worry and panic.

"Ash, May, Max!" He called out weakly, hoping somehow his friends would hear him although he highly doubted as he could hardly hear his cry let alone his friends who were probably far away.

No reply came and realisation struck him, he had probably been captured by Team Flygon along with his friends who couldn't have escaped. Brock thought back to the fight earlier:

A giant dust cloud had formed and he had been hit by a pokemon attack with Max at his side. He struggled to get up again and ran towards the vague outline of a flygon which was actually a signpost and he had knocked his head as he tried to rugby tackle it. And everything after that, understandably, was a blur.

Brock sighed and lay down again, the muscled in his back complaining as he did so but he tried to ignore the pain and closed his eyes. He thought about his friends as he slept and hoped that they were better off than him and he silently vowed to rescue them.

******************

**Back at the Pokemon Centre**

May woke up disturbed, she had been dreaming about her captured brother and Brock and her mind was going through all of the pain which they could be in at the moment. She glanced over her clock and realised that she had only been asleep for half an hour.

"This is no good." She told herself and out loud she said:

"Ash?"

"Yeah May?" Ash replied also immediately, he too couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep Ash." She said, "I'm just so worried about Max and Brock and what they must be feeling now."

"I know, me too, it's horrible." He tried to consolidate but it ended up making May even more worried as her hero and the person whom she also looked up to for guidance was also scared. Ash realised that May's lack of reply was a bad think and he tried to re-assure her.

"May, I'm sure they'll be fine, Nurse Joy's called the police and in the morning I'm sure there'll be could news. Either that or I'm going to go right up to Team Flygon and rescue them myself." He told her boldly.

He heard her give a small laugh which didn't sound too good and Ash realised that she was crying.

"May, don't cry." He told her.

"A-ash, I just can't help it, you're being so brave and I'm just so worried about them I can't do anything." She wept after she said this.

"May-it's okay," Ash said and May heard him get out of his bed. She felt his warm body lie down next to her and wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry." He whispered into her hair and she hugged him tightly.

That was the last word said between the two of them before they fell asleep at the same time, locked in the embrace.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Alakazam

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of update, I've been really busy and thanks for all your reviews  
**

**Anyway, I still can't think of a name for this story so if you have any suggestions feel free to post them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ==Alakazam==**

**Midnight at the Team Flygons headquarters:**

A group of five Team Flygon members were all gathered in a room, a large plasma TV spanning the length of the whole wall in front of them. One of the men was the leader of the group which had attacked Ash, May, Brock, Max and Pikachu earlier. He still had his helmet on which covered his head; he never took off unless he had to. He was content to have a small gap for his eyes to see out of, it gave him an aura of fear. The other four members of Team Flygon were grunts who were all wearing the basic uniform but unlike their leader they had taken their helmets off and were having a whispered conversation amongst themselves.

"Quiet!" Shouted the leader of team flygon in an authoritative voice, "The Boss is going to be speaking to us shortly."

"Yes Sir!"

The group quickly assembled in front of the large TV with the leader standing in the middle of the line.

Static appeared on the TV as it was turned on automatically by the incoming message. A head appeared on the screen, a shadow cast over it by a black hood which obscured the face of the 'boss'.

"What news?" Asked the man on the TV screen, in a quiet but commanding voice which struck fear in all of the people in the room, it was the voice of a man who wouldn't have any hesitation in killing someone in cold blood or performing evil deeds.

"We have captured three of the targets sir." Replied the man who had led the attack previously, confidently.

"Only three?" The voice turned hostile and aggressive, like it normally did when the man who possessed it didn't get his way.

"Sorry sir but we couldn't capture all of them and besides we can use the ones we did capture as leverage."

"Hmph!" The boss grunted as he was displeased.

"Shall we begin phase 2 of the operation?" One of the grunts asked.

"Yes, start as soon as we can, soon we will have complete control over the world of Pokemon."

"Yes sir!"

"Just remember if you haven't completed stage one of the assignment by 3.00 tomorrow, you will be dismissed from this organization and there will be severe punishment."

And on that sinister note the picture on the TV faded and the men in the room fell quiet, you could hear a pin drop in the tense atmosphere in the room. The five men were worried; they knew that their boss didn't give empty threats and they knew that failure again was not an option; they would have to go all out to achieve their goal.

******************

**Max at an unknown location**

"HEY!" Max shouted as he was dropped on a hard brick floor. He tried to get up but a strong hand on his shoulder pushed him down again and he fell ungracefully onto his backside. "Ouch! Hey what are you doing!?!"

Two tall men stood over him, clothed in black. By their side were two Alakazams. They had carried Max here and now had orders to drop him off and leave him. They then began to walk away from Max who scrambled to his feet and began to run at the men. He suddenly stopped, his whole body jerking forward as he lost control of his limbs, an Alakazam had turned to face him and had raised one hand, its eyes turning a shade of dark purple as it did so. At once Max was forced to halt and stood limp, held up by an invisible force.

"Alakazam!" The pokemon said as it ended the flow of power and dropped Max to the floor. He tried to get up again but all the energy and adrenaline which had been in his body earlier had been sapped by the Alakazams psychic attack.

"Come on, let's go Alakazam!" One of the men called. "We leave the kid here."

"Wait!" Max called out weakly. "Team Flygon will be stopped and you'll be captured!"

The men chuckled to themselves and then vanished as the Alakazams used teleport, leaving a hurt and confused Max lying on the floor.

******************

**In the early hours of the morning at the Pokemon Centre**

Ash stirred as sunlight crept in through the window and he slowly opened his eyes tiredly. He was careful not to disturb May who was still cuddled up next to him, holding him tightly. As he stretched his back a little he noticed her stirring. Her eyes fell upon him and she smiled warmly at Ash which quickly turned into a frown as she remembered the events which had happened yesterday. She looked into Ash's eyes trying to tell him how she felt. Ash understood: she wanted to help her friends.

Ash and May both separated and got up out of the bed. They got ready to leave although this didn't take long as they were mostly dressed already.

They entered the lobby and walked up to Nurse Joy's desk, desperate to hear any new about the kidnapping.

"Has there been any news?" Ash asked Nurse Joy who was looking at a computer screen.

"Yes, there had been but…"

"YYEEAHH!!!" Ash and May shouted together, happy that they could finally find their friends.

"No, wait!" Nurse Joy said, "Not much has been found, the police have just confirmed that there was a kidnapping but they didn't even know about a group called Team Flygon before. The whole kidnapping was caught on a security camera but most of the footage is blurred because of the big dust cloud. All they saw was the beginning of the attack, you two running away and that's it."

"Ohhh…" May said looking extremely sad.

"What!" Ash exclaimed, "Is that all they've done?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Also the pokemon tournament has been called off until they are stopped"

"Well I'm going to find them myself!" Declared Ash and he then took started to walk towards the exit.

"And I'm going too." May said, "No-one kidnaps my little brother and friend!"

"Or Pikachu!" Ash added and waited for May to catch up with him.

"But… Wait! It's too dangerous!" Nurse Joy tried to stop them but they were too determined and she soon gave up.

The automatic doors of the Pokemon Centre opened in front of Ash and May and they walked out and started their search.

**5 Minutes later**

"May, this is hopeless." Ash said, "We need to ask people if they know anything about Team Flygon, we can't just carry on looking around aimlessly."

"I know Ash," May sighed, "I'm just so desperate to find them."

"Yeah, me too. But I know we're not going to do find them like this."

"Wait a minute!" May shouted out, "Team Flygon were trying to capture us for the ID cards which means that they might try to do it again!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash looked around in a full 360° circle, suddenly worried. "We need to do something quickly."

They both stopped talking and began thinking.

"Umm-excuse me." Cam a voice from behind.

"Yes?" Ash asked turning around and saw a young man standing there.

"Did I just hear you say Team Flygon?" He said.

"Yes! Do you know anything about them?" May asked excitedly.

"Well, you could say that." The man chuckled and drew a Pokeball from his belt. "Unfortunately for you, I need something of yours. Alakazam, go!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Battle

**Here's chapter 5 of Title Coming Soon, Sorry it's really short**

**

* * *

Chapter 5** **==Battle==**

"Alakazam, use psychic!" Shouted the young man who had surprised Ash and May only moments earlier, using the element of surprise to his advantage, he needed to complete his objective: Capture the kids.

Ash and May both dived for cover and Ash was the first one to react, he pulled a pokeball from his belt and threw it somewhere in the direction of the Alakazam.

"Help us out here Sceptile!"

The green lizard like pokemon appeared from the pokeball and immediately took up a defensive stance.

"Sceptile" It growled as it gracefully jumped above the psychic attack which was going to be a direct hit on the lizard pokemon.

"Sceptile, use bullet seed!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile landed on the ground and fired small but powerful seeds from its mouth. They were heading straight towards Alakazam but the psychic pokemon made a reflective barrier around itself. The seeds bounced off and were deflected right back at Sceptile.

"Quick, use leaf blade to slash the seeds!" Ash shouted, now back on his feet.

Sceptile growled in agreement and used its arms to destroy the seeds. Most of them were destroyed but a few managed to get throw Sceptile's defences and hit the grass type pokemon who quickly reacted, jumping up in the air and in one movement Sceptile brought down his arm on the top of Alakazams electric shield which dispersed immediately.

"What do you want?" Ash shouted at the man as he ordered his Alakazam to use psybeam at Sceptile. "Leave us alone!"

"If you don't call your Sceptile back, you will pay!" Shouted the man.

"Never!" Ash shouted back, "Sceptile keep going use bullet seed again!"

Alakazam deflected the attack again with its shield but it was weakening.

"Sceptile, increase the power!" Ash took the opportunity to overcome Alakazam and he was going to take it.

Alakazam's shield only lasted two more seconds before it faded and the pokemon was hit by a few seeds and it fell to the floor, a little stunned.

"Good job Sceptile!" Ash called, "Now finish that Alakazam off! Solarbeam!"

The leaves on the back of Sceptile began to take in sunlight and Sceptile began to glow green, Alakazam was just getting up from the floor but it couldn't do anything to stop the inevitable.

"Now Sceptile!"

All the energy which Sceptile had absorbed was now released in a colossal blast from its mouth.

"Alakazam, use psycho shift!" Commanded the man just before the solarbeam hit his pokemon. Then beam of light shot hit Alakazam and it exploded on impact, causing Ash and May to jump back. Smoke filled the area where Sceptile had been and when it cleared, Ash and May could see a small crater in the ground but there was no sign of Alakazam or its trainer.

"Well done Sceptile, return!" Ash recalled Sceptile into its pokeball and then looked towards the crater in the ground.

"They've gone!" May shouted confused, "It's like they disappeared."

"Wait, there's something there." Ash said pointing at the ground where the man was stood moments ago.

He bent down and picked the object up from the ground.

"What is it?" May asked.

"It looks like some sort of credit card." Ash said, examining it. "It has random numbers written on it and a black strip." Ash turned it over, "Hey, there's something written on the other side, it's a handwritten message."

"What does it say?" asked May.

Ash read off the card, "If you want to see your friends again come to the FCH warehouse in the city, alone."

"That doesn't sound good." May said. "He must have used all of his Alakazams power to use an attack to slow down time for a few seconds so he could write this note. But what are we going to do?"

"Well, we've just got to rescue them." Ash told her, knowing that she would understand that he was talking about their friends.

"Yeah, we must, even if it's too dangerous." May agreed. "You were really brave back there Ash." she told him, "Thanks for saving us."

Ash started to blush a little, '_Why?' _He thought to himself, _'Do I like May?' _He started to blush even more. He looked at May who was smiling at him gratefully but there was something else as well _'Does she like me? I'm confused.'_

"Right so now we need to decide what our plan is, don't we?" May asked.

"Yeah…" Ash trailed off as he noticed something else which had been unnoticed by the both of them. "But I think right now a good plan would be to RUN!" He shouted and he and May both began to run but it was too late, they had been seen. "Oh dear…" Ash said. He spun around to a familiar noise.

"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Max jumped to his feet startled, he had been woken moments earlier by a loud noise. He could still hear it now, a clanging noise of a metallic object knocking against stone. But where was it coming from? He walked around his small room and went towards the tightly shut and locked door which was stopping him from walking out of this place. He still didn't completely understandwhat had happened and where he was but he knew he had been captured by Team Flygon and they had taken all off his friends as well.

"Hello!" He called out to see if anyone was out of his cell making the noise which was still ringing in his ears and head, giving him a headache. There was no reply so Max banged his fist on the solid metal wall but this just hurt his hand and didn't provide any explanation as to what this noise was. Max sighed and went to sit down in the corner of his room, there was no furniture anywhere and nothing on the walls. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to muffle the sound but it was too loud and was getting louder, it was moving towards him. Suddenly just when Max thought he couldn't bear it any longer it stopped. There was now an eerie silence for a couple of seconds then

BOOM!

The door to his room flew open and he looked out stunned.

"Oh crap!"

****************

**10 minutes earlier**

Brock was lying down on the floor of his cell when the door opened and light poured into the previously pitch black room. He tried to get to his feet but all his energy had suddenly left him, like it was drained out of him by someone of something else. He slowly blinked and rubbed his eyes trying to get a clearer picture of the room and the person who had opened the door. He looked at his room for the first time, it had plain white walls which were dirty and looked like they had bits of mould on them which had been left to rot for ages. Along one wall was a small wooden seat which was broken. He obviously wasn't put in this room to be comfortable.

The person who entered the room now looked down at Brock with disgust and hatred.

"Get up!" He said and pulled Brock up but he immediately fell back down again.

"Alakazam," the man commanded, "Give him a little bit of energy back."

His Alakazam entered the room behind him and shot a small beam of energy at Brock who immediately felt a little better: his arms and legs weren't so sore anymore and his head was clear but he still felt that he couldn't do much apart from sit up, so that's all he did. Even this cost him a lot of energy and he felt like he needed to lie down again but he managed to stay sitting up. The man scowled at Brock and began talking.

"Get up, you need to come with me now, I'm taking you to the boss."

Brock struggled to his feet and swayed before sticking his arm out trying to hold onto something. Unfortunately for him the only thing to grab onto was the man who quickly withdrew and Brock fell to the floor.

"Fine, Alakazam use psychic to lift him up."

Alakazam obliged and lifted Brock into the air and they marched out of the room. Brock slowly opened his eyes and saw many doors along the corridor leading off to other rooms. He tried to remember where everything was but it was hopeless and he soon gave up. Eventually they approached a large door stopped. The man knocked on the door and went in. They entered an extremely large room and the only thing in it was a desk and a chair, sitting in it was the boss of Team Flygon.

"I have brought him too you sir."

"Good, now where are his pokeballs?" The boss replied.

"I have them here." He produced three pokeballs out of his pocket and put them on the desk.

Brock's eyes brightened as he looked at his pokeballs on the desk and in his mind he started to formulate a plan to rescue himself and his friends. After a few moments of careful thinking he had the plan composed in his mind and now he just had to wait for the right moment to act.

Meanwhile the boss of Team Flygon looked at the pokeballs and then again at Brock before saying:

"Is the prisoner… hindered?"

"Yes, my pokemon has _drained_ him. He should be unable to use his muscles due to lack of energy."

"Good," The boss nodded in approval. "Now take him to the command room, we will carry on with the operation immediately."

"Yes sir."

The man grabbed hold of Brock's shoulders and pushed him forwards, Brock went without resistance, using every ounce of his self control to pretend he still didn't have any energy to move on his own. The man forced Brock to turn around and now his back was facing the desk. But before Brock completed the turn he dropped his right shoulder, escaping from the member of Team Flygon and before he could react Brock had punched him in the face and the man fell to the floor, unconscious and maybe even with a broken nose. Then Brock lunged and grabbed his pokeballs off the desk before the man sitting behind it could get them. However he made no attempt to get them before Brock, instead he calmly stood up and pressed a button on his desk and the door to his office shut. Brock quickly tried to ram the door down but it was securely locked and there was no way he could get out of there.

"Let me go!" Brock shouted and released his newly evolved Steelix from his pokeball.

The boss just chuckled and brought one of his own pokeballs out from a pocket.

"I really should just call security," he said, "But I want some fun. Now Houndoom GO!"

* * *


End file.
